Etude In Eppes Minor
by Stellarsiren
Summary: Holly Eppes returns with her cousins. When Don's team's families get together, anything can happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Etude In Eppes Minor**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Numb3rs." I am only playing with the characters while tossing in a few of my own here and there.

AN: This is for luvnumb3rs who got me started on the whole future Eppes track after "Q is for Quagga."

**Missing?**

"Something's wrong." Immediately nine pairs of eyes focused on Amita Ramanujan-Eppes.

"Is it the baby?" Charlie Eppes asked, placing a protective hand over her stomach. She was five months along, two months behind Special Agent Liz Warner-Eppes.

"No, no," Amita quickly assured her husband, sister-brother-father-and-stepmother-in-laws, and the two other FBI agents present with their spouses. "The baby is fine. It's the other two and their cousins I'm worried about."

"Well, Trey, Tania, and Leo are accounted for," David Sinclair informed them. Trey was his and Claudia's fifteen-year-old adopted son while Tania was their six-year-old daughter. Leopold, or Leo as he was called, was the nine-year-old son of Megan and Larry Fleinhardt. The Eppes considered all the kids and their parents to be family.

Don was about to ask how David knew when he heard the tell-tale sign of a ball bouncing on the pavement followed by Trey and Leo's challenging—yet teasing—barbs. Tania could be heard laughing. The three unaccounted for were his daughter Holly and his brother's twins Shiri and Aaron, seven and five-years-old respectively. The last time he had seen them they had been in the back with the adults playing a game.

And that had been a little over an hour ago.

"Don…" Liz's voice was laced with worry.

He was worried too. "I'm sure they're fine, Liz. Amita. David, Megan, can you see if your kids have seen them recently?" He automatically asked his agents. It didn't hurt that they were also their parents.

"Sure, Don." Megan and David got up and went to speak with their children. They returned a few minutes later shaking their heads.

"They say they haven't seen them. Said Trey was teaching them to play basketball the entire time," David reported.

"So they haven't seen the twins or Holly," Don said to confirm.

"Maybe they're just playing Hide-And-Seek," Millie suggested. "In the house and we're supposed to go find them. I used to do that when I was little."

"And what happened when you were found?" Charlie asked before he could stop himself. He really didn't want to know.

"First I was hugged until I couldn't breathe and then I was scolded and warned not to do it again."

"Sounds about right to me," Alan Eppes said, looking at his sons.

"We never-!" Don was indignant.

"You did," Alan said. "Even dragged Charlie in to it once."

"Don did this more than once?" Liz asked.

"Don't worry," Alan said, correctly interpreting his daughter-in-law's tone. "He only did it three times."

"Dad!"

"As much as I'm intrigued to hear about the Eppes brothers' childhood, perhaps it would be wiser to begin our search to know that this is indeed just an ill-planned game of Hide-And-Seek and not something more dire," Larry interrupted before the conversation could continue in such a manner.

"Larry's right," Amita, Claudia, Megan, and Liz chorused.

"Maternal instinct," Alan and Larry said at Don and Charlie's surprised expressions. David chuckled, apparently having learned the lesson earlier with his sister and her kids, Claudia, and admittedly his—albeit paternal instinct—experience before adopting Trey.

"Okay. Liz, why don't you and Amita search downstairs while David and I go upstairs? Charlie, Larry, and Megan can search the garage," Don practically ordered.

"Don, you know Amita and Liz are supposed to be taking it easy," Millie scolded gently as his wife and Amita glared at him.

Oh boy…

"I know you're used to being in charge, Don, but this is my house," Charlie said.

Don opened his mouth to protest but then closed it. Charlie was right, and today was one of the few days he, Megan, David, and Liz had off. Surely he could let someone else take charge, like his brother or father…

When it wasn't his daughter, nephew, and niece! Still, "Okay, Charlie. You decide who goes where."

Charlie blinked in surprise. "It's okay, Don. It was fine before except for making our wives search when they're supposed to be taking it easy. Megan, do you mind checking downstairs?"

"'Course not, Charlie."

"I'll help," Millie volunteered. "Your father can stay here with Liz, Amita, and Claudia." The declaration made all of them chuckle.

"I can see I don't have much say in this," Alan pretended to huff.

And with that the adults moved in on the house. Millie and Megan searched all the rooms and closets downstairs while Don and David searched upstairs. However when the pairs met in the den, it was clear neither had luck.

"Let's hope Larry and Charlie have better luck in the garage," Don said, the unspoken lingering in all their minds.


	2. Chapter 2  Arachnids and Other Surprises

AN: Okay. Still don't own "Numb3rs." The conversation between Larry and Charlie references Season 2 "Running Man." Also, the instruments mentioned and "Etude in G Minor" are also from that episode.

**Chpt. 2 Arachnids and Other Surprises**

Unfortunately Charlie and Larry were not having any luck in their search. Everything appeared to be okay; Charlie's chalkboards were in order with his Cognitive Emergence Theory work, his desk was its usual mess with his laptop buried under a stack of papers, the hockey table was still present, and there were still a few stacked boxes in a corner and the futon and few chairs for the times others besides Charlie wished to spend time in the garage.

"Charles, what are these doing out?"

Charlie looked over from where he stood near the washer and dryer and was surprised to see Larry holding one of his homemade instruments. In fact, he was surprised to see they had all his instruments had survived the different changes that had occurred over the last ten years.

"I don't know, Larry. The last time they were out…" Charlie tried to remember. "It was when Ron Allen was at CalSci. Remember? You asked me about them then and I told you about the deal I made with my mother concerning piano lessons."

Larry tapped his chin thoughtfully with the tip of the Norwegian Willow Flute. "Ah yes. I do remember. I also said something then about you resembling Pan. You mean to tell me you haven't shown these to Aaron or Shiri?" he asked after a moment, clearly surprised. Both twins showed an aptitude in music although it was Aaron's forte. Shiri took after her father with numbers. And already at age five with Holly's word prowess and Amita's help, Shiri knew what an anomaly was…and how to spell it.

Charlie shook his head. "I haven't. I haven't thought about these in years," he said, holding the pipes he constructed years ago in his hand. "Besides, the twins aren't supposed to be out here unsupervised."

"Oh, and I'm sure they follow that rule to a 'T' when their father is most likely always out here," Larry said knowingly.

Charlie chuckled. There had been some incidents as of late, but he could never stay mad at the twins for long.

"I suppose we should put these away then," Larry said after a moment.

Just as they started to box the instruments again, they heard a blood-curdling scream outside. Dropping the instruments where they were, the two men ran outside to where Trey, Tania, and Leo were playing. Don, Megan, Millie, and David met them there, as did Claudia since it was Tania who screamed.

Tania was clinging to Trey and shaking. She did not let go of her brother until she felt her mother's arms around her. Then she quickly buried her face against Claudia's shoulder.

"Tania, what is it baby? What happened?" Claudia directed the question to both her children and Leo.

"I don't know, Mom," Trey answered. "One minute she's fine watching us and the next she's screamin.'"

Leo nodded his agreement. The three present agents were observing the boys for any signs of falsehood.

"I saw a spider, Mama!" Tania finally piped up. "Over there!" She pointed to an area of pavement.

Don looked at David. Her screaming made sense now. Tania was afraid of spiders and always had her father, brother, or mother get rid of them for her.

David went to investigate the area. "I think your screaming scared the bad spider away, Miss Tania."

"Sure?" Tania sniffed.

"I'd never lie to you about spiders," David told his daughter, taking her into his arms.

"It was actually a cockroach."

The adults turned. Coming from the back with her mother, aunt, and grandfather in tow was Holly Eppes. She gave Tania a look no one noticed because her father was rushing over. Before she knew it, he scooped her in to his arms, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"Daddy!" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry," Don said. "No, I'm not. Where were you? Where are Aaron and Shiri? Are they okay? You—"

"Don, calm down." Liz put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Holly, you'd better tell them what you told us before your father interrogates you to death."

Holly's eyes widened. She knew he could, too!

"Liz!" Don put his daughter down.

Liz shrugged. "I was teasing, sweetie."

Holly wasn't sure and looked at her aunt and grandfather.

"Go on," Amita said.

Holly nodded. "Okay. First, I'm sorry Aaron, Shiri, and I made you worry. We were finishing something we wanted to surprise you with and we forgot to make sure you knew we were okay."

"You're forgiven, as long as it doesn't happen again," Don warned.

"It won't," Holly promised, shaking her head. "Please follow me."

Holly led everyone from the outside back in to the house and in to the garage. When they got there they found Aaron and Shiri with their father's instruments out on his desk. His laptop and papers had been relegated to the floor. And, just as Don had with Holly, Charlie rushed to his children and picked them up, nearly knocking the instruments to the floor.

"Daddy, careful!" Shiri admonished, her dark hair bouncing.

"I'm sorry, Shiri. Daddy's just glad you and your brother are all right," Charlie said, gently releasing them. "You and your cousin had us worried."

"We know. Heard Uncle Don," Aaron said.

"Sorry," Shiri added.

"It's alright as long as you don't make us worry like this again."

"We won't!"

"So," Charlie said after a moment, "what have you three been up to?"

"Isn't it obvious, Charles?" Larry said, gesturing to the instruments on the mathematician's desk.

"A concert!" Tania exclaimed. "And I helped!"

"You did good, too," Leo said before the adults could ask what Tania meant. "Only Holly said cockroach, not spider."

"Spiders are scarier!" Tania retorted.

Don, Liz, Megan, Larry, Amita, Charlie, David, Claudia, Millie, and Alan looked at each other realizing what the kids were saying.

"Trey?" David looked at his son.

"Hey, I'm just here for the food, hoops, and of course the great company!" the teenager replied, although there was a twinkling mischief in his dark eyes.

David shook his head. "You shoulda said something."

"I couldn't. Promised."

"Well I'll be," Don muttered. He glanced at his team, friends, and father. They had the same look of dread. If the kids could do something like this without them knowing, then they were in for some interesting years. Especially now that there were two more Eppeses on the way and, with the exception of Trey, there were the teen years of all to consider.

"Can we play now?" Aaron asked.

"May we," Holly corrected before his parents could, making hers, his, and the others laugh.

"Absolutely," Charlie said. "Just give us a moment to sit."

Once the adults, Leo, and Tania were seated, Trey stood in front of the group like an announcer at a club.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to P vs. NP. Today we are proud to welcome the awesome trio, 'By The Numbers.' Give them a hand!" Trey started the audience off with applause as he took his seat next to his sister and parents.

"P vs. NP?" Don whispered to Charlie.

"It's not as bad as 'By The Numbers,'" Charlie responded.

"I think it's cute!" Amita said, smacking Charlie lightly on the shoulder. Don was receiving the same from Liz.

"Shhh!" Holly glared at her father and uncle as she and the twins stepped out from behind one of the chalkboards. Stepping up to the desk, each took one of the instruments. It did not surprise anyone that Holly took the one percussion item. While she could carry a tune, she had a better sense of rhythm. Shiri chose the pan pipes while Aaron took charge of the hammer dulcimer. Then pressing play on a CD player they had, the trio waited a moment.

A piece Don, Charlie, and their father knew started to fill the air. Then with a nod, Aaron and the girls played along with the piece, Holly drumming the tempo and the twins providing extra harmonies since the recording was only one part of the original "Etude in G Minor."

"Guess they found their grandmother's compositions," Alan whispered to Charlie.

"Actually…I gave them to Aaron and said they were hers. I think she would have wanted him to have them," Charlie said sheepishly.

"I couldn't agree more," Alan said, quickly brushing away a tear that formed. He felt Millie's head on his shoulder, placed there in understanding. He had told her of Margaret's musical talent and compositions.

"Good going, bro," Don whispered to Charlie, the approval apparent in his voice.

Charlie grinned.

**AN: Just one more little chapter to go…**


	3. Chapter 3 Playing With Numbers

**Chpt. 3 Playing With Numbers**

When the three Eppes minors came to the end of the composition, the adults, Leo, Trey, and Tania applauded. Holly, Shiri, and Aaron came together for a quick bow. Then Holly and Shiri stepped back, leaving Aaron front and center.

"Um…we have…have," Aaron started nervously. He gulped and turned to look at his sister and cousin.

"Go on. You can do it," Holly said encouragingly. Shiri nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, son," Charlie said.

Aaron looked at their audience. Their family. "We got…'m piece…we composted." This made a few the adults chuckle.

"Composed!" Holly corrected. "It's not 'xactly Beethoven,," she added as Aaron started to say something else.

"Holly, let Aaron finish," Liz said.

"No. Done. Enjoy!" Aaron scurried back to his position on "stage." Then he started to play, setting the tempo. Holly and Shiri joined in as before.

As the music filled the garage, the adults gape and looked at one another. Clearly they were stunned.

"Oh my," Amita murmured.

"My thoughts exactly," Charlie said in return. Aaron was already proving to be a musical prodigy; he was already ahead of where other kids his age would be. However, his parents hadn't thought he was at the point to be able to comprehend the elements of musical composition. True, the piece was rough in some places, simple in the melody, and Shiri hit a few hard notes that made Holly wince making it clear they weren't supposed to be there. They weren't ready for Disney or Carnegie Hall, but for their ages…it was impressive.

At one point the kids finished playing, the last definitive staccato notes ending the piece. Thinking they were through, Millie and Alan started to clap.

"Not done yet!" Aaron exclaimed. "Second movement!"

"Sorry, Aaron," Alan apologized.

"Second movement?" Don asked, looking at Charlie. His brother had the same expression of surprise. They had a second movement?

"As long as they haven't gone 'Lord Of The Rings' on us, we'll be fine," the mathematician muttered.

"The movies?" Liz asked.

"Johan De Meij," Don and Charlie said.

"Dad! Uncle Don!" Shiri exclaimed, giving them a disapproving look.

The two men wilted under her gaze. "We're sorry, Shiri. We'll be quiet now," Charlie promised. He glanced over at the Sinclairs and Fleinhardts; they were grinning. Then he turned his attention back on the three musicians.

Satisfied they had everyone's full attention, Aaron nodded to Holly. Holly started playing, but instead of tapping out a tempo to follow she scraped her drumstick along the sides of the instrument. She made several long strides punctuated with a few shorter ones. The sound was familiar and Don, his agents, Amita, Larry, Claudia, Alan, and Millie looked at Charlie seeing if he, too, recognized the familiarity.

"Chalk on a chalkboard," Charlie said under his breath. Then feeling the eyes on him he realized all the adults were looking at him. "What?" he said as Aaron joined Holly on the dulcimer.

At first it sounded like he was only playing each note's scale and then going through each one's chord progressions. There was a pattern to the order in which each was played.

"Shiri must've had a hand planning this part," Charlie commented, recognizing the numerical patterns emerging in the music.

"They're playing you," Millie told him. "Musically."

Charlie felt himself grow red.

Then Shiri started to play. First it was hard to hear her because she was playing very softly.

As she became louder, Aaron grew softer and Holly still played the chalkboard effects, "oblivious."

Shiri picked up the Norwegian Willow Flute and blew. The note was loud, sharp, and short. In response, Holly made a startled stroke.

"I think Don's next," Alan commented.

"Great," the agent muttered. He did not know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. Maybe equal parts of both. He felt Liz squeeze his hand.

The next few measures seemed to be a duel of sorts, Holly making her chalkboard sound and Shiri her erratic, bullet-like punctuations. The sounds made were grating and at one point Leo and Tania held their hands over their ears. Even the adults were wincing.

Just as Charlie started to open his mouth to tell them they got the point and to move on, Aaron hit the dulcimer a few times, the notes played a repeating harmony as if to—

"Grandpa's arrived," Millie said with a grin. Charlie, Don, Liz, and Amita hid their amusement, although not well.

"Just listen," Alan said gruffly, but he was touched as it dawned on him and the rest what the kids had created. He wondered briefly if they had kept everyone in mind.

They did. After the breaking up and brief working together of flute and percussion, the music transitioned back to being about numbers. Shiri on the pipes again added a bit of what could be called "cosmic" flourish and Indian flare. Then the piece transitioned in to being about the FBI; two worlds so far apart and yet so close at the same time.

Before the end there was a second "duel," only softer and gentler. Then Aaron picked up the melody from the first movement bringing the piece to a close.

The crickets chirped and somewhere a pin dropped.

Why was it so quiet? Holly, Shiri, and Aaron looked at each other, worried.

Trey, Tania, and Leo suddenly started to applaud and cheer. That seemed to pull the adults out of their stunned stupor. Everyone was applauding now. The twins and Holly saw that their mothers, aunts, and Millie had tears in their eyes or on their cheeks. As for their fathers, uncles, and grandfather, only Grandpa let his tears show.

"That was beautiful, you three," Charlie said as they joined their parents. He gave each a big hug.

"Do you think Grandma would have liked it?" Holly asked, glancing at Aaron. That was something he had been wondering all through their project and it had rubbed off on her.

"I know she would have loved it," Alan said.

"Yes, she would," Don agreed.

"Aaron," Larry called. "A most interesting musical creation. And very touching."

"Absolutely," Megan agreed.

"Does your first masterpiece have a title?" Claudia asked.

Aaron turned red. He wasn't used to being in the center of attention. Not like this. He looked at Shiri.

"'S okay?" she asked. Aaron nodded. "Okay. 'Guns and Numbers.'"

" 'Guns and Numbers'?" Don grinned.

"Interesting title," Amita said, suppressing a chuckle. The title may have been Holly's doing. Being the oldest, she knew things the twins didn't and probably the time spent with Trey and Leo influenced the title as well.

"Why not just 'Numbers'?" Charlie suggested after a moment. "After all—"

"Everything is numbers!" all the kids chorused, Trey included. The adults laughed.

Except for Charlie.

"I don't say it that often!"

**FIN**


End file.
